1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, an information communication terminal, a portable telephone, a reader/writer, a communication method and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information communication terminals such as portable telephones and cards, with embedded IC chips having recorded therein information, are widely used in noncontact wireless communication carried out with reader/writer (R/W) terminals. In particular, such information communication terminals with IC chips embedded therein are commonly utilized for check-in processing at access points to boarding areas in public transportation systems, for payment processing at retail cashiers, for credit card bill settlement processing and for employee time-clock recording and the like.
In the related art, an information communication terminal with an embedded IC chip is engaged in wireless communication with an R/W terminal through a half-duplex communication system whereby the information communication terminal and the R/W terminal each transmit and receive a single packet in response to a command issued by a controller that controls the IC chip.